


【KR/RP】Don't Look Back In Anger

by summer_z42



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/River Phoenix, River Phoenix/Keanu Reeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【KR/RP】Don't Look Back In Anger

You said that you’ve never been  
But all the things that you’ve seen  
They slowly fade away

在拍片的Keanu Reeves总会表现出一种令人忧心的狂热，这种狂热并不如某些戏疯子般来自对表演本身的热爱，而是源于一些更深层次的近乎疼痛的东西。这种紧迫在不知不觉中化成了一种窒息感，在他周围包裹了一层硬壳，由透明逐渐变成乳白色，于是再也没人看的懂他。  
这大概已脱离了明星自我保护的范畴而更类似于一种隔离，隔离了这个五光十色纷纷扰扰的世界、相对他也被世界隔离，一举一动如同在银幕上扮演Keanu这个角色，夸张的动作却由于音响故障而显得沉静到寒冷苍白，硬生生把白色幕布划开。  
于是漂亮脸蛋什么的，都变得毫无意义。  
助理来告诉他下一场已经准备好了，Keanu搓了搓脸就起身朝镜头走过去，刚才还乱糟糟的剧组即刻安静了下来，等待开拍。  
Keanu在片场并不是个非常讨人喜欢的家伙，他太过沉默、不会主动和导演或者同戏的演员交流，所以他演的也大多是孤单的角色，不知道是不是因为事实如此。  
他从来都乐于承认自己是一个人的事实，在那个大到空旷的房子里看电影的时候他偶尔会目的不明地找出自己的电影，那些DVD都是经纪人塞到他架子上的，整整齐齐一排，封套都不曾打开。他偶尔会把那些盒子一个个放在地板上，和封面上的自己面对面，隔着一面效果诡秘的镜子一般，看被镀上了英勇无敌或者救世主外皮的陌生又熟悉的脸。  
然后冷色调的光撒在漆黑一片的客厅里，无端地令人厌恶。  
究竟是从什么时候开始，世界和他以为的不一样。  
他给自己提了很多的问题却从没有真正意义上地去寻找过答案，他知道太过真实的答案也太过伤人，他不想在自己疤痕密布的胸口再划下几道伤口。所以有的时候会产生错觉，觉得疤痕摞着疤痕的心脏开始变得坚硬，一经触碰才发现其下依旧血肉模糊，连点痊愈的迹象也没有。  
他开始悼念，悼念那些永远不可挽回的，永远不会拥有的。  
“永远”这个词语本身就是含枪带剑，只不过他已经失却了痛觉。  
看着屏幕里陌生的面孔，他好像突然变成了时光的旁观者，看自己哭看自己笑看自己难过看自己冷漠，看自己一个人走过那条荒凉的路。  
他以为路的尽头会有什么，等到真的走到了才发现空无一物。  
一路的风霜没有在脸上留下什么印记，却带走了他眼睛里的光亮，于是连茫然若失的感觉也不会有，他只是微蹙着眉，回头看着曾经走过的、不曾有过任何变化的那条路。  
哪怕忘记了什么也好啊。  
但那条路就像他从未走过一样，暗灰色的水泥路面，最中间一条霸道的白线，而他就站在这条白线的重点，看曾经走过的这般遥远。  
有人说过岁月是如此厚爱他，未曾留下任何痕迹。  
只有他自己知道岁月对他是如此残忍，所有的痕迹都留在了心里。  
一道又一道，如此苍老。  
路两旁只剩下一成不变的荒凉，风吹过时扬起的阵阵黄沙拼成他读不懂的古老符号，诉说着最真实的情绪。

Take me to the place where you go  
Where nobody knows  
If it’s not our day

Keanu几乎不会直接表达感情，他很长时间没有向任何人承认他有什么珍爱的东西哪怕是某种食物，他自己也不知道这行为有多少是因为他在潜意识中接受了“珍爱的必将失去”的理论。  
但他这种逃避造成的结果是再不会有任何人真正意义上地围绕在他身边，是的他有一个以他为宇宙中心的团队，但把他们联结在一起的是工资卡上的数字，不掺杂任何私人感情。从这点来说Keanu要承认除了这张漂亮的脸他是个没什么个人魅力的家伙。  
也许有人尝试过，但他已经形成了自己的保护色。到最后连知道他喜欢什么牌子牛仔裤的人也不存在了。  
何况他本就没什么偏好。  
于是这种自我保护到了某一天变成了一种枷锁，让他的世界变得空空荡荡，让演得每一场戏乃至于每一天都成了一种难陈的折磨，他在这种日复一日的盘剥下变得麻木，最终什么都不在乎。  
他想知道会不会有人因为这样的结果难过。  
但只要他是一个人，他就会产生一种极度的不真实感，就好像Keanu Reeves这个人在很久之前就不存在了，现在所发生的一切只不过是他所构建的一个梦境，而他本人漂浮在半空中，以全知视角审视着自己一塌糊涂的生活。  
当然这只是幻想。  
可是有时候、只是有时候他会想知道，那个导致这一切的诱因是不是就飘在某个地方安定地看着他，偶尔张口说话只是他听不到也看不到。  
并不是责怪，他从来不会把责任推到任何人身上何况如果可以他愿意用现下所有的一切交换那个家伙重新回到自己身边，虽然说他和一无所有并未本质意义上的差别。  
就算是他也有资格这样做一做白日梦吧？  
但这种偶尔为之的异想天开渐渐不可控制地成为了一种常态，他开始假装有个看不见的人陪在自己身边，甚至会和他开始交谈，在这种情况转变为精神分裂之前他果断阻止了自己。  
自嘲地笑，他到底是在干什么傻事啊。  
他其实就是个被遗弃的小孩子，固执地坐在原地一遍遍告诉自己他会回来的、他会回来的，虽然已经哭肿了双眼哭哑了嗓子还是坚定不移地对自己说他会回来的。  
然后日头西斜、时光荏苒，他的影子在地上拖得老长。  
他知道再也躲不开了现实了，他也知道无论如何那家伙都希望他过得好就像他会眨着眼睛对他说“笑一个”。于是Keanu会刮干净胡子好好整理头发出现在公众面前，那些爱着他的人会让他感觉好点。而毋庸置疑的是他会为了那家伙的笑容付出一切，就像曾经他会在那个家伙蹲在自己面前的时候露出笑容，虽然他压根不知道有什么好笑。  
那家伙也不快乐，可是他希望身边人快乐。  
Keanu真的懂他，Keanu知道他也不常微笑。  
可是这些了解这些知道这些不得不做会一次次地提醒Keanu他身边和胸口都空无一物的现实。  
而这现实未免太过残酷。

Don’t look back in anger  
I heard you say

他保存着很多关于River的东西，用最最小心的态度对待着那些东西，和把自己电影随手乱丢的行为形成了鲜明对比。  
其实这很好笑，他和River都是把别人看得比自己重要的人。  
他为了那么多人做了那么多事，到头来却很难认为自己真的取得了什么回报，虽然听起来像故作姿态但好莱坞大道上的星星和存款单上的数字对来他来说都以为不了什么，贝弗利山庄的房子也一样。  
对于他来说，多大的房子都是一样的，他没有成柜的衣服来填满房间，也没有什么家人好友来让房间看起来多点生气。房子不断变大的结果只不过是衬得他更加渺小而已。  
比如当他坐在客厅的地板上盘着腿，巨大电视屏幕上的光芒打在他脸上给眼眶部分增添了更多阴影的时候，他甚至能听到自己的呼吸和心跳在屋内回响。  
开始还有几分恐惧，到最后习以为常。  
胸口的某个角落在叫嚣着怀念，曾经某个小房子里他和River坐在一堆脏兮兮的垫子里看当时流行的电影，乱七八糟的食物和饮料散落在身边。有时候River会靠在他的肩膀上，像只酒足饭饱的猫一样笑眯眯地蹭着，然后突然安静。  
这个时候Keanu会请拍着他的背，一句安慰的话也不说，他知道River要的不是这个。  
电影的内容是什么早就无人在乎。  
他们互相依靠着、纯粹地互相依靠着。  
所以当这种依靠的一方消失的时候，另一方也面临着无可逃避的粉身碎骨。  
Keanu看起来并没有那么糟，因为他在为了很多很多人让自己看起来好过一点。又或者这好多好多人只是借口，他所渴望的只是他想象中一直站在他身边的River不要露出任何悲伤的神情。  
经过了如此漫长的时光记忆却没有丝毫减损，哪怕是一个眼神一次轻佻嘴角在他脑海里都清晰的可怕。就算是照片经过这么久也该变得模糊不清了吧……Keanu曾这么想过。但他却是不知道忘记和铭记哪一个更令人难过。  
但他知道他不想忘记，不想忘记关于River的点点滴滴。  
最开始如果他回忆起River会带着深深的自责，后来再脱离了那种没有任何意义的“如果”句式之后他开始感到愤怒，就像一个没有做错任何事却被关在门外的青春期孩子一样怒不可遏，再后来他已经可以给自己倒一杯咖啡，脚翘在桌子上闭着眼睛想象关于过去的一切，偶尔眼眶湿润，大部分的时候不悲不喜。  
他的年纪已经足够他学会接受现实。  
接受他是一个人的现实。  
幸好他还会做梦，还会梦到那家伙光着脚坐在窗台上，低着头看不清楚表情。在Keanu睁开眼的时候突然抬头笑了起来，坐到床边把冰凉的脚丫塞到他被子里，理直气壮地说“Hi好久不见。”  
身后月光的轮廓像是一副透明的翅膀，Keanu想如果天亮了他是不是就会飞走？  
然后他会惊醒，会发现床铺除了他没有别人，会发现自己手脚冰凉，会发现有液体滑落脸庞。  
但总比什么都没有好。  
他把头埋的更深在被子里蜷缩起身子，告诉自己一切都好，然后任记忆回潮。  
那个金发碧眼的漂亮男孩坐在床边看着他，嘴唇翕动，声音却被打散在了流动的空气里。  
“I miss you.”  
不知道是谁在这么说。

At least not today

END.


End file.
